


A Matter of Preference

by Duo (veridian)



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Gen, but not enough to warrant a pairing category, it's mutual if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/Duo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leone gets tired of Lubbock's waffling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Preference

Lubbock was, to be frank, having girl trouble. He wouldn't properly ask Najenda about her feelings toward Susanoo, who had quickly become one of the people she was closest to, and Leone was getting tired of hearing him whine. _Suu this, Suu that, Suu is going to steal the Boss away from me if I don't do something!_  It had been funny at first (okay, it was still pretty funny), but after a certain point, Leone felt like he just needed a push in the right direction. When he refused to respond to pushes, however, she took the initiative and decided to ask Najenda for him. So, one night, after she was finished eating, she put her heels up on the table, leaned back in her chair, and went for it:

"So, Boss, what do you think of Suu? Like, do you think he's hot?"

Lubbock practically died on the spot. She hadn't even waited until Susanoo was out of the room! Though, for better or worse, he either hadn't heard her or was ignoring the conversation. It could go either way, since he was so absorbed in cleaning up a mess on the floor.

Najenda gave Leone an incredulous look and put her cigarette out on the table. "I think he's an invaluable comrade and a good friend. Do you really think I'm the kind of person who'd start a relationship with one of my subordinates?"

Lubbock turned just the slightest bit pale at the question, but Leone continued, either unaware of or uncaring of his suffering. Probably the latter, Lubbock thought bitterly. "I didn't ask about a  _relationship._ I just thought, you know, he's kinda handsome, and I know everyone else agrees with me. But I don't really know what your type is, Boss."

Najenda hummed thoughtfully, drumming her fingers on the table. "Well, he's not bad-looking, but I'm definitely not interested in him like that. For starters, I don't have time for something like romance, and I won't until we complete our revolution, and second, I just don't feel that way about him. He's useful, and nice to have around, but I'd much rather just treat him as a friend and subordinate than anything more than that." She reached into her pocket, pulled out another cigarette, and lit it, suddenly smiling slyly. "You understand, right? He's not really your type, either..."

"What the heck are you talking about, Boss?!" Leone laughed a little too loudly, suddenly eager to change the subject. Before she could, however, she was interrupted by a crestfallen voice.

"Najenda..."

Lubbock, Leone, and Najenda all looked up at Susanoo, who had an absolutely devastated look on his face. "Is...is something the matter?" Najenda asked, bewildered. "You're not...I mean, you--"

"There are ashtrays on the table...for a reason..."

One could hear a pin drop as everyone at the table processed what had just happened. They had all assumed Susanoo had his feelings hurt after overhearing Najenda dismissing him as a possible romantic candidate, but it seemed they were mistaken. "Oh. Uh...sorry, Susanoo. I'll clean it up..."

"It's too late! I'll just have to make another table. I can clean up the ashes, but I can't get rid of a scorch mark if it's wood, you know. That's why it's important you remember to use ashtrays if you insist on smoking." Susanoo's tone had taken a turn for the indignant. "You are my master, so I can't give you orders, but I implore you to use an ashtray next time..."

"Uh...right. I'll keep that in mind. Keep up the good work, Susanoo."

He nodded and headed for the kitchen, though he paused mid-step to add one last thing. "Ah, and for the record, I feel much the same way about you. I have no capacity for love, so in my case I'm unable to develop feelings for someone in the first place, but you're someone that I respect very much."

"So you really were listening the whole time?!" Lubbock slammed his hands on the table. "What the hell!"

Najenda snorted, the sly look back in her eyes. "I don't recall you being a part of that conversation, Lubbock..."

Leone leaned forward on her elbows, making a similarly sharp expression. "Yeah, Lubo, why don't you tell us what your type is? Since we went through all the trouble of talking about it..."

"Uh...shit! My Cross Tail is reacting, I need to...go and check the perimeter...I-I'll be right back!" Laughing nervously, Lubbock stood and ran for the door, tripping on the chair on his way out.

As the door shut behind him, Leone turned to Najenda. "Boss, this goes without saying, but  _he_ can't be your type, can he?" She pointed after Lubbock.

Najenda laughed and put out her second cigarette, making sure to use the ashtray this time. "Well, I wonder..."

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i really can't stand romantic susanoo/najenda, like, please read the manga again until you get it. their friendship is so important.


End file.
